


Love comes in all forms

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Fisting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Threesomes, alpha!Derek, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants more babies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love comes in all forms

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is 25  
> Derek is 33  
> Peter is 41

Derek had his fist buried in the silken heat of Stiles' ass while Peter fucked into the younger man's mouth.

Both alphas were going to knot their mate tonight and he needed to be stretched and come-drunk.

Derek was stretching him as he had the largest hands and Peter was dragging orgasm after orgasm out of Stiles until he was incoherent,whispering filthy endearments in his ear.

"Good bitch,so pretty. Gonna look so perfect swollen with our cubs.Gonna take you apart and fuck you raw until it takes. Gonna suck your sweet nipples as you ride our knots, plugging your tight ass so none of it escapes.

It always amazes Derek how Peter can go from filthy to loving so quickly .He turned to Derek and placed chaste kisses along his shoulders  
"Darling mate, my sweet, doing such a magnificent job,making sure our Stiles is well stretched, so good to us. Perfect mate”

****

Peter took pride in knowing how to make his mates feel good, whether it was being dominant with Stiles or being gentle with Derek, he knew how to make them whine( bite Stiles' neck and rim Derek ) and make them scream ( suck on Stiles' nipples and run your teeth over Derek's balls ).

 

*******

 

Stiles wanted more kids. Wanted to feel his belly swell with his alphas' cubs and his breasts to fill with milk.

His mates were going to knot him at the same time; as wolves.  
It was the only way but Stiles didn't care he was used to being fucked with a doggie dick.

He noticed through his fog of lust that Derek's fist was gone from his ass and Peter was no longer tugging on his dick but two wet wolf cocks were pounding against his special bundle of nerves as they both held him down with sharp teeth against his neck.

He was theirs to bite and fuck. Their bitch to breed

they were his to love. His Alphas to please

**Author's Note:**

> I tumble come join me  
> scatteredblackroses


End file.
